


The Night of the Moonflower Festival

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dating, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku has been defeated and things have settled down. Inuyasha constantly goes off to see Kikyo, leaving Kagome alone and confused. Enter a charming wolf demon, determined to claim her as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 06/11/2015: This story was previously published on MediaMiner on June 30, 2007, under a previous pen name. Everything below the 10asterisks is as it was originally written, though I am considering updating it, simply because I'm a little embarrassed about how I wrote at the time and would like to tweak it a bit.

**********

Author's Note: Obvious disclaimer, I don't own any rights to Inuyasha or any of the characters. They are the property of the glorious Rumiko Takahashi. Animation rights belong to ShoPro Entertainment and Sunrise. I'm just a poor college student with too much imagination and too much free time. This story is a bit out of character for Kagome, but I was watching the show on Cartoon Network, when Koga first shows up and Inuyasha is still being a little bitch and the thought struck me that maybe Kagome is better off with Koga. I always liked him better, though near the end of the series, it's pretty obvious that Koga and Kagome will probably never get together. *boo hoo* Anyways, enough of my prattle, story starts in 3....2....1......

********************************************

Kagome sat still on the pile of hay, hugging her knees to her chest. Despite the fact that Inuyasha had run off to see Kikyo for the thousandth time, she was smiling. She was having a lot of fun without Inuyasha, though at the current moment, there was a lull in the activities surrounding her. She didn't mind that. It gave her time to catch her breath and relax a bit before the main event later in the evening. Her mind turned to Inuyasha and the way their relationship had been lately. She wanted someone who thought only of her, and Inuyasha, while a great guy, was definitely not that guy. He flip flopped as much as a fish out of water.

She had considered going back to her time, but school was on break right now and all her friends were out of town on vacation. The only person who was still in town was Hojo, and Kagome didn't feel like dealing with him. His obliviousness to her lack of interest in him was getting unbearable. And her grandpa would probably make her work at the temple. So she had wandered around aimlessly in feudal Japan, as she was now apt to doing. Koga had found her sitting at the river near the village. She had been hanging out with Koga more and more as of late. Every time Inuyasha went to see Kikyo, she would find Koga waiting for her behind a tree or a rock. Sometimes he didn't even wait for Inuyasha to go off on one of his visits. He would take her to different places around the countryside, showing her the sights. It didn't surprise her when he turned up that night and asked her to join him and his tribe for a special festival not many humans were able to witness. She had agreed. It sounded like fun.

And here she was, sitting in Koga's sleeping area while the others chatted amongst themselves, waiting for the time of the blooming. Koga sat with her, entertaining her with stories of previous Moon Flower Festivals that had been passed down through his family. Kagome suspected that a few of them had been stretched beyond reality, but they were amusing none the less. The other wolf demons had welcomed her heartily when she first arrived. None of them were surprised to see that Koga had brought her to the festival. They were always happy to see Sister Kagome. Koga's two best men always treated her like one of the family and even went out of their way to make sure she was comfortable. They allowed her to help in the food preparations, which was a lot of work, but also a lot of fun because so many of them were working on it. Ayame was there as well with her husband. Koga had told Kagome of her marriage a few months ago, but Kagome hadn't been able to congratulate Ayame yet.

“Ayame! It's been so long. How are you? I heard about your good news, congratulations,” Kagome said, greeting the female wolf demon warmly.

Ayame beamed at Kagome. “Hi Kagome! I'm doing ok. And which good news would that be, my marriage or the new skins I got?” she asked.

“Your marriage, of course.”

“Oh that. Well, he's no Koga, but Toko is really great. The elders chose him for me when it was decided that Koga and I were never going to marry. I was distressed at first, but once I was able to know him better, it wasn't so bad. Every day he does something new to show me how much he cares about me. He's really sweet,” Ayame giggled. “And he's not too bad in the sack.” Her cheeks blushed bright red as she said that.

“Ayame!” Kagome exclaimed, blushing and giggling as well. She was happy that Ayame wasn't pining away her life. Koga watched everyone from the side. He was happy that he had found Kagome on this night. He had been searching for her for the past few days. He wanted her to go with him to the festival. The Moon Flower Festival was important to the wolf tribes. It only happened once every three to four generations. It was a rare event that few were able to witness, even among the wolf tribes.

It was said that if a boy and girl watched the moon flowers bloom together, then they would fall in love and be together forever. Koga was hoping that if Kagome was with him when the flowers bloomed, that fate would come true for them. 

********************************************

The full moon rose bright and beautifully in the night sky, blocking out all of the stars. Kagome was amazed. It looked so huge from where they stood on the wolf demons' mountain. Koga held Kagome's hand as they walked to the fields where the flowers grew. Many others were with them. Quite a few of his men had their lady friends or their families with them, but many of the demons walked alone. It wasn't a big surprise to Koga. Some were hoping to meet their fated person at the fields, while others were merely going to see the spectacle. Koga had done the latter plenty of times. The blooming was quite beautiful no matter what.

Kagome followed Koga. The field of the moon flowers was higher up on the mountain. They grew in the highest point, where they could be closest to the moon. The field was as huge as the concert arena near her home, and was so full with the plants, there wasn't really any place to sit among them. Everyone found places to sit on the rocky slope surrounding the field, which looked strangely like stadium seating. It reminded Kagome of the Greek amphitheaters she had learned about in school. The moon had almost reached its midpoint in the sky. She could see that many wolf tribes had gathered there, not just Koga's.

“Koga, tell me again when it will happen?” she asked in a whisper. The others were whispering to each other as well, and she could feel the sanctity of the area. Talking above a whisper right now would be a violation of that gentle aura.

“When the moon reaches its peak, it will be directly above the field. The flowers will soak up the lunar energy and open into a full bloom,” he whispered back. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her. She smiled at him, thoroughly enjoying her evening with the wolf tribe.

********************************************

It wasn't long before the moon reached its peak. Kagome's breath was taken away as the moon began to sparkle with a pink hue and rain moon dust onto the flowers, which glowed and soaked in the moon's energies.

The moon dust swirled around the flowers but also blew into the crowd to the delight of the females and the children. Koga was overwhelmed by the beauty and scent of the flowers. He looked over at Kagome. Moon dust had settled into her hair, giving her a heavenly glow. She turned to him, as overwhelmed as he by the event. He placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close and breathing in the sweet scent that was hers and hers alone. She leaned into him, her body molding to his. They watched until the moon finished its pass over the fields and the sparkle of the pink moon dust settled into the field. The field would keep that pink sheen for the next month, but that's not what was on Koga's mind.

“Kagome, wait here,” he said huskily. He, along with many other males, walked into the field and picked a single moon flower. He carried it carefully back and presented it to Kagome, as a souvenir of the night. She accepted it, examining it under the moonlight. The flower was made up of three layers of four petals. The first layer pink, the second layer magenta, and the third layer was purple. The colors made up a beautiful gradient and the moon dust accentuated the delicacy of the thin petals. She smiled. It was the most precious gift she had ever been given. 

********************************************

Kagome walked back to the wolf den, her hand entwined with Koga's. She twirled her flower with her other hand, watching the moon dust glitter. The petals were still glowing gently. They walked silently among their chatty neighbors. Kagome still marveled over the sight she had seen. The entire event in the field had only been about forty-five minutes long, but she would always remember it. And it was thanks to Koga that she had been able to be there. He was always kind to her, always looking out for her, always trying to be there for her. He would always want her and no one else.

Unlike Inuyasha, who couldn't make up his mind on which incarnation he wanted to be with. She sighed inwardly. Her mind was in crisis, as it had been for weeks. She knew Koga wanted to be with her. He gave her security and stirred feelings in her that made her confused. Strong feelings. The festival had given her an opportunity to see the softer side of the wolf tribe and of Koga. She had liked what she had seen. She felt at home here, something she had previously only felt with Inuyasha. Was her relationship with Inuyasha really over? She knew in her head that it was. She knew she didn't feel the same feelings for Inuyasha she once had, but her heart was having trouble letting go. Her mind turned to Koga.

_Koga's a great guy to fall for. He's handsome, strong, the leader of his tribe, and he knows what he wants, she thought. I don't want to think of him as a second choice, but...maybe he doesn't have to be. He loves me. Could I...love him, too? All these feelings inside me, only Inuyasha was able to invoke them before. But now...now I feel them when I'm with Koga. Is it truly love? In a sense, we have been kind of dating...it would be logical for me to develop feelings for him. But what about my love for Inuyasha? It's not there anymore, but...but... Oh, I don't know what to think!_

Koga stopped suddenly. She looked up. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the den. She did noticed that a lot of the tribe stayed on the path that went past the den and into the forest, all couples. She gave a curious look at Koga. He smiled, blushing a little.

“They're just going off into the woods for some privacy. Don't mind them.”

Kagome blushed a little too. _I guess their hearts (and libidos!) were moved by the festival as well_. She blushed redder when she realized the double meaning of her thought. Thank goodness I didn't say that out loud! She followed him to his sleeping area. He sat down, relaxing slightly, then tensing up a bit when Kagome sat next to him.

“So now what?” she asked him. He fidgeted nervously. All he really wanted to do was bury himself in her scent, but he didn't want to be too bold. He could tell that she was lost in thought on the walk back. This was also the first time she would be staying the night in the den, so he was more nervous about how to act.

“Uh, are you sleepy? It's late, nearly midnight. You can sleep on my bed,” he said, referring to the hay. “I'll sleep nearby, in case you need anything.” He really wanted to stay with Kagome, but didn't think it would be appropriate. She was a true friend to the wolf tribe, but still just a visitor in the den. Until she was truly his, he didn't want to make a wrong move and scare her off for good. He had been lucky when he saw Inuyasha sneaking off to see his old flame, Kagome's previous incarnation. He had made a straight beeline to Kagome and after finding her bored out of her mind, he invited her to see a traveling group of entertainers. It was the first of many outings with her. He looked over at her. _Is she...blushing? She's so cute when she blushes!_ he thought to himself.

“I am tired actually. But I don't mind if we share your bed,” she said, becoming beet red and unable to look him in the eye. He was stunned, but inside he was rejoicing.

He pulled out a blanket, woven from the fur of the mountain goats that roamed on the other side of the wolf tribes' area. The blanket was soft and warm, but not too heavy. Kagome snuggled under the blanket as Koga removed his armor and set it aside. He held her close again, her silky hair tickling his arm, but he didn't mind.

“Kagome...I...” he started to say, but she interrupted him.

“Koga, I..I'm not...I can't...,” she mumbled. He could feel her embarrassment radiating off of her. _Can she get any cuter? She must be scared I'm going to push her to leave Inuyasha. Truth be told, it_ IS _what I want, but at her own pace_ , he thought as he hugged her tightly. “It's ok, Kagome. I've waited for you this long, I can wait longer. If I know you want to stay with me forever, I'll wait until the world stops spinning, just to be with you.” He kissed her forehead. “You are worth that wait.” Kagome nuzzled his chest. There were scars covering his body. Battle scars, she assumed. She traced the bigger ones with her index finger. The one on his right arm was the one she knew best. She had been there when he had received the wound. She had helped him and defended him that day. His strong arms held her, feeling like they had always been and would always be holding her. _Anshin, this is anshin_ , she thought sleepily. That feeling of peace, security and love. It was a feeling she never wanted to be without. _This is my place. Right here, beside Koga. This is where I belong. This is where I will stay_ , she thought as she fell asleep in his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ok, now that I've given Kagome heaven, i will proceed to give her hell. BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am not AresGODDESS (**Previous Pen Name**) for nothing! >:D Just ignore me. I was up too late writing and am a little insane. Just a pinch.  
> *****************************************

Kagome awoke on her pallet in Kaede's hut. The bright sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the mat that covered the door.

_Was it just a dream?_ she thought sadly. She had found her place, and it had only been a figment of her imagination. She sighed. _What a drag_.

She walked outside and greeted Sango, who had been up and training since the sunrise. After a light breakfast, the two friends walked down the path that led into the forest. Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing over which of them would win in a death match. Inuyasha waved to Kagome, but made no move to go to her. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't have the same feeling behind it that it used to. She smiled back, but her smile was as empty of emotion as his. They were just two friends, smiling at each other.

Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara joined the two girls on their trip into the forest. They spent the day searching for wild herbs, talking gossip about the guys, and helping Kohaku keep Shippo and Kirara out of trouble. They stopped for lunch at the bone eater's well. She had missed this. Spending time with her friends and just relaxing. Her eerily realistic dream had gotten her thinking. She loved her friends, but she loved Koga too. In her heart, she knew it to be true. Her mother once told her that dreams are a view into your soul. If this was true, then maybe she was ready to move on. She and Inuyasha had grown apart, the exchange earlier had proved it. They were nothing more than friends now. His heart had been going back and forth for a long time, but now it had settled on Kikyo. This too, she knew in her heart. When the boys and Kirara went to play in the nearby stream, Kagome decided to talk to Sango about her confusion.

“Sango...”

“Yes? What is it, Kagome?” Sango turned from watching Kirara and Shippo play. She could hear tension in her friend's voice. It was obvious that Kagome was nervous about what she was about to say.

“Have you noticed how Inuyasha...how he...and I...” Kagome's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“How you and he haven't been spending as much time together?” Sango finished for her. Kagome nodded.

“Yes. Miroku too. He commented on it the other day. He thinks that the two of you have lost the passion you once held with each other. Your relationship has cooled, and you are only friends now.”

“What do you think, Sango?”

“I think I agree. You two have been through a lot, but in the end, you have to travel you own road. You two were thrown together because of Naraku, but now that his threat is gone, what bound you together is also gone. Why do you ask?” Sango drank from the plastic bottle Kagome had brought for her. The juice held inside was very tasty and refreshing after the long walk. It helped calm her mind, while she pondered what was going on in Kagome's head.

“I don't know. I'm feeling lost about the situation. I always saw myself with Inuyasha in the end, but I was also second fiddle to Kikyo. He loved her first, and now that Naraku is gone, her life is restored and their misunderstandings are cleared, they are free to be together.” Kagome said, feeling frantic. “But I feel like I should be pining for him, fighting for him, something!” She covered her face with her hands, not even trying to hold back her tears of confusion and frustration. Sango pulled Kagome close, hugging her friend, trying to calm her down by stroking her hair. She knew the feelings of being lost and alone all too well. Sometimes, it was enough to know that someone cared.

“Kagome. Please do not worry too much. Life will go on. You are scared because this is not what you envisioned, am I correct?” Sango asked. Kagome nodded. “And you are also scared because you feel you should be outraged that Inuyasha goes off to see Kikyo, but you aren't?” Kagome nodded again.

“Kagome, it's ok to not love Inuyasha like that. He's moved on, and so should you. The fact that you don't feel anything means that you have. You two are still friends, but not anything more than that. Is there anyone else you have feelings for now? Someone from your time, maybe?”

 

Kagome hesitated for a second, but nodded again. Sango smiled and patted Kagome's head lovingly. Kagome had the sudden thought that Sango had a very motherly way about her. _If Miroku has his say, Sango will be a mother several times over, but she'll be damn good at it_ , Kagome thought to herself.

“Want to talk about him? I must admit, I am curious about who he is. And talking about the guy you like will make you feel better,” Sango said, still smiling.

She sat up to face Sango, drying her tears with her napkin. _Just like a mom_ , Kagome thought. Out loud she said, “Well, he's very sweet. He's a bit protective of me, but in a good way, not a creepy way. I've known him a while now. He's told me that he loves me. He's not afraid to tell other people that he loves me. He's very bold in that manner. I had a dream about him last night actually. Because of my dream, I realized that I love him too, but,” she paused, “I don't know how to talk to him about it. I think it would seem a bit weird or out of place. I've been spending a lot more time with him lately. He's been kind, very patient, and considerate of me, of my relationship with Inuyasha.”

“He knows of Inuyasha? Kagome, is it someone from this time?” Sango asked, a bit concerned. Kagome hugged her knees and nodded.

“Yes, he is. But don't worry, it's not Miroku.” Sango blushed from embarrassment. Kagome smiled at her friend. She knew the demon slayer well.

“Who is it? Do I know him?” Sango asked, trying to regain her composure.

“Yeah, you do. It's Koga,” Kagome said.

“The wolf tribe leader? Really? I thought you didn't really like him at all.”

“It's not that I didn't like him, it was just that I didn't know much about him. He showed up sporadically, and never for very long. The only quality time I had actually spent with him was when he kidnapped me. But like I said, I've been hanging out with him a lot over the past few months.”

“So that's where you always disappear to? I was wondering...” Sango said, sipping her juice. She noted that Kagome was already starting to look calmer and was also regaining her rosy complexion. _I guess she just needed someone to tell her that it was ok to move on_ , she thought to herself.

“Yeah. I suppose we've been dating.”

“Dating?”

“Oh, yeah, people don't really do that in this time, do they? Dating is when a boy and a girl get together to do something, like go eat dinner, see a show, stuff like that. They get to know each other better, and if they like each other enough, the relationship gets more and more serious and can eventually lead to marriage.”

“Oh.” Sango wasn't sure what to think about that. Kagome lay her head in Sango's lap. Absentmindedly, Sango stroked Kagome's hair.

“I think you should tell him,” Sango said out of nowhere. Kagome looked up at her. “You should tell Koga how you feel about him. You'll never know if you don't try.” Kagome thought about it.

“Carpe diem,” Kagome whispered. Sango gave her a curious look. “It's a famous phrase. It's Latin. It means 'Seize the day.' Pretty much what you just told me. How did you get so wise, Sango?”

“I had good teachers,” Sango said, smiling.

*****************************************

Around mid-afternoon, they started heading back to the village. The sun was glowing orange as it began its sinking into the horizon. When they got back to Kaede's, the old priestess was there to greet them.

“Oh, Kagome. This was left on the window for you,” Kaede said as she handed her a folded paper. “I didn't notice it until after you left because it was weighted down with the water pot of all things. It was smaller than the base, whoever left it should have known better.” Kagome took the paper and Kaede took the herbs inside the hut. Kagome unfolded the paper. She and Sango read it together. On it was written:

_My lovely Kagome, forgive me for returning you to the village before you woke. Some of the scouts came to me in the night, telling me that your friends were searching for you. As much as I wanted you to stay with me all night, I didn't want to cause you or them any trouble or misunderstandings. If you still feel the same in the morning as you did last night, come to the south side of the mountain where my tribe resides. There is a large tree that towers over the rest of the forest. I will be there when the evening star appears. Forever yours, Koga_

Her moon flower was wrapped in the final fold of the paper. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

_It wasn't a dream?_

She looked up at the sky. The evening star was starting to make its presence known.

“Sango! I need to get to the wolf tribe's mountain and quick!” she said in a panic. Sango smiled. She remembered running into the wolf tribe's scouts the night before when she was looking for Kagome. They must have heard her calling out for her.

“Kirara!” she cried out. Kirara responded in a burst of flames to her mistress' call. The two girls jumped onto the demon cat's back and disappeared into the sky. Inuyasha watched Kagome go.

“Is it ok to let her leave like this? She said she need to get to the wolf tribe's mountain. The only person there she could possibly see is the wolf demon leader, Koga,” Miroku said, also watching them go.

“It's alright. She and I both know we have no future together. We're friends, but that's all. She deserves to be happy, and if that flea bitten wolf makes her happy, so be it. However, if he hurts her in any way, I will be the first person to break his neck in half,” Inuyasha replied. Miroku grinned. He agreed whole heartedly.

*****************************************

Koga sat underneath the great tree. He was early, but he had been going crazy waiting for evening. He had taken Kagome back to the village in the wee hours of the morning after his men had reported meeting up with Sango, the demon exterminator. She hadn't told them specifically that she was looking for Kagome, but the men had heard her calling for Kagome a few minutes earlier. Koga suspected that Sango hadn't wanted to worry the scouts, since all of his men held Kagome in the highest regard and would have been frantic to find her. They had, after all, gone straight to Koga when they heard. Fortunately, Kagome had been swiftly returned to her friends, though none of them knew where she had been or how she came back. Koga had made sure to stay out of sight, and erase all evidence of his presence, including disguising his scent. The last thing he wanted was for the mutt to accuse him of kidnapping Kagome.

He sighed. It had been great having Kagome in his arms last night. Her skin was so soft and her body felt like it fit perfectly with his.

_That mutt is an idiot to have abandoned Kagome_ , he thought. _But his loss is my gain. If she accepts me, that is. What if she doesn't show up tonight? I left the letter in an obvious place._ He sighed again, not realizing that the water pot was **not** the most obvious place to put an urgent letter.

He watched as the evening star began to become noticeable in the sky. _I'll wait for a while longer,_ he thought. _If she's not here by the time the star has reached it's brightest, I'll take that to mean a rejection_. He noted that the wind, previously a gentle breeze, was becoming quite loud.

*****************************************

Kagome saw how bright the planet Venus had become in the time it took them to get to the tree. She prayed to the spirits that Koga would still be there. Kirara circled the botanical giant carefully. The wind had picked up as a storm was rolling in from the north, and it was hard to keep steady on Kirara's back. Both Sango and Kagome strained to see. Koga was nowhere in sight.

_Am I too late? Did he leave already? Does he think I rejected him?_ Kagome was starting to hyperventilate. She didn't think she could take it if her chance with Koga was taken away. She clung to Sango, keeping her eyes shut tight to keep back the tears. _Koga...please be here..._

“KAGOME!!”

She looked around.

“Down there!” Sango said, pointing down, not to the base of the tree, but to the branches halfway up the tree. Koga was standing on a wayward branch that was waving as wildly as Koga's arms. She wasn't sure if he was flagging her down or trying to keep his balance. Whatever the reason, her heart soared at the sight of him

“KOGA!!” She cried out to him happily. _He's there! He's really, really there!_

_She's here! She's really, really here!_ Koga thought joyously. His heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness, and then plummeted as Kagome slipped off the flying demon and started a long descent to the rocky terrain below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Final chapter, hope you liked it.  
> ***************************************

“Kagome!” Koga screamed, jumping into the air. He was too far, he'd never catch her.

Kagome's life flashed before her eyes. Her friends, her family, Koga... she would never see them again. And all because she couldn't wait to see him, to be held by him again! She had slipped off Kirara's back. Sango tried to catch her, but she was falling faster than Kirara could fly. The wind kept pushing Kirara and Sango back. She was going to die. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the impact. The wind howled around her, tearing at her exposed skin as she fell.

“Koga!” she cried out, wishing he had been able to at least kiss her before her life was extinguished.

Suddenly, she was no longer falling. She was surrounded by heat. Not a burning heat, though, so she knew she wasn't in hell. She dared to open her eyes. Koga was smiling down at her, breathing heavily and sweating a bit. He had caught her right before she hit the ground. He put her down gently. His face was a little pale as he collapsed to a sitting position.

“Kagome, that was a close one,” he said hoarsely. In one swift motion, she sat down in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. He had been so scared, but now that the danger was over, his whole body felt like jelly.

“I'm sorry, Koga. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry I worried you,” she touched her forehead to his. Sango and Kirara had finally been able to land. They watched the couple, smiling at each other. Kagome felt their eyes on her and Koga. She turned to them, feeling very ashamed.

“Sango! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you either. I should have held on tighter, I shouldn't have leaned out so far, I should have...”

“Shh, Kagome, it's ok. You fell, but Koga caught you. I didn't think he would make it, but he did. It was amazing! He became a flying blur, he was moving so fast. It was like he grew wings on his feet.” Sango winked at her friend. “Be good to each other and come visit me often, ok?” Kagome nodded. Sango gave her a wave and climbed back up onto Kirara. With a farewell smile, the demon slayer and her demon cat rose up into the air and back to the village.

Kagome watched until they were a tiny speck in the sky. She turned to Koga. He brushed the strands of loose hair behind her ear. The wind was still blowing strongly, but he ignored it. His mind was focused on one thought. He reached into the skins he wore, his fist closing around a small, metallic object. He pulled it out and put it in Kagome's hand.

“Koga?”

“Kagome...will you...will you...” he pulled his hand back, revealing a ring resting in Kagome's palm. He heard her sharp intake of breath. “Kagome, will you be my mate? My wife?”

“Koga...I...”

“I know this seems so sudden, but when you fell just now, time froze for me. It felt like the world was about to end. I've been holding on to this ring for a while now, before I ever met you. It was my mother's. She left it to me when she died. She said that I should keep it with me always, because it is magic and would help me find my perfect mate. And I found you. You're smart, witty, beautiful, and you're the kindest person I've ever met. It's ok for you to say no. I'll ask you again in a year. I'll ask you once every year until you say yes,” Koga rambled. “I'll do everything in my power to--” Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.

“Koga. Yes, my answer is yes. I love you and only you, it just took a while for me to figure it out.” She kissed him solidly. He blinked in surprise, then relaxed into it.

  
_His lips are so soft, his tongue is so warm. Who would have guessed he'd be such a good kisser_ , Kagome thought. He pulled away first, albeit reluctantly. He slipped the ring on her finger. She looked down at it, and smiled. The ring was silver with a moon flower carved delicately from colored stones atop it. In the center of the flower was a pink diamond that sparkled as brightly as the moon dust on the real moon flowers.


End file.
